Chaotic Disorder
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: This is written with cooperation of Silverscale. Ranma his heritage is awakened after the wedding. Iceron's heir shall once again roam the earth. Ranma GD Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Disorder**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction and no rights can be gained from this. We do not own Gold Diggers or Ranma ½. The only thing we do own is our names and the themes we introduce within it.

This was made by Silverscale and Demon God of Chaos with the latter writing this chapter for you!

**

* * *

Rage

* * *

**

He felt it bubbling up within him. She looked so nice in that wedding dress. She looked so gorgeous as mister Tendo dragged her down the aisle. He looked expecting at her and couldn't help but swallow deeply as he noticed her smile.

She seemed so full of life while he felt as low as a dog not worthy of its masters slightest caress. He had killed someone, taken a life that was not his to take. Sure he had been angry at the time but it was no justification for.

He still felt that strange energy within him. He had taken the fire from the Phoenix god and had used it to fuel his ultimate attack the Hiryo Shouten Ha but still he felt the heat within him. It was like he had absorbed the flames within his body and still they burned. He had asked his father if he had the same problem but the man had just growled and said that he shouldn't bother his elders with those problems anymore.

He looked at her and suddenly all hell broke loose. The wedding was crashed by the rest of his fiancé's and he saw Nabiki counting a huge wad of bills. Ranma just looked saddened as his rivals attacked him in the hope of killing him. Was this all he was good for? Senseless bloodshed? He had killed, the blood of a god staining his hands. Although the phoenix had been reborn he still felt the sadness.

He ducked underneath a katana slash from Kuno and smacked away the bandanna's Ryouga threw at him while evading the chains by Mousse. He looked at Akane's face through all of this and he saw the expression on her face changing to become what he feared most. Her face scrunched up in anger and a bright red battle aura manifested around her. He looked at her sadly and knew that he was going to get malleted for all this sooner or later.

In the meanwhile he just evaded every attack on him and he looked at the guys attacking him. Sadness was clearly shown in his eyes and he looked at them as they all charged at him with their lethal weapons all in a pose to kill him. He knew that it would be considered unmanly to ditch your bride by his mother and his father would harp about him committing seppuku just to save his own skin. He looked at the guys and saw only unbridled hatred in their eyes. He sighed and prepared for the worst.

He felt the energy course through his body and suddenly he felt like he was floating on a cloud of pure air. He looked at the frozen faces and realised that somehow time itself had stopped.

He looked at the mask of rage that was Akane's face and he knew that there was no way that he was going to avoid Mallet-sama this time. She looked livid enough to kill him. He felt something within him calling out for him. Then suddenly a wave of blue energy burst from him and time resumed its course with the wave knocking his opponent's unconscious.

He looked at the wrecked room and then at Akane. She looks like she was going to get mad and she did: "RANMA! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY WEDDING!" A slam with her mallet followed and he was slammed through the roof and into the stratosphere.

* * *

What Ranma didn't know was that his true potential had awakened as well as the curse that went with it. His ancestors had been some of the worst people in history and had followed their own paths of slaughter. Genghis Kahn had done a great deal of conquering in his life. Azregand the Mad had been the cause of a deadly plague that had been released on Jade one thousand years ago. But the most ingenious and insane of his ancestors was the mage who had created the lycanthrope race. He literally had the power to become a god amongst mortals but he had decided that he wanted to test the power and create a race that would guard him.

His magic was so large that it was stored in several crystals that Iceron had hid away to prevent them from being stolen. One he hid in the Earth Realm waiting for his descendants to come and claim it. The man was an utter genius as he had learned all of the forbidden branches of magic that were available and could summon undead creatures at will with just a snap of his fingers. So great was his power that it made him so confident that he was assassinated in his sleep. A wererat disgruntled with the way Iceron did things had killed him.

* * *

Ranma felt the power of the arcane jewel within him and he called upon his own magic reserves that he never knew existed and gently floated to the ground. He looked at himself all banged up just because the mallet hit. Why did he allow her to do this? Wasn't it enough that he didn't cheat on her while he could get laid within mere seconds after asking Shampoo or Ukyou? Why did the bad things always happen to him?

He felt that strange energy again and couldn't explain it. He felt like he was going to explode but then it suddenly sank within him that this was HIS energy and not something that should cause him harm. After all wasn't he one of the best martial artists in the entirety of the Nerima wards? He loathed thinking that he would get beaten down by a simple person. Akane had no grace in her attacks and that was what put him off.

The genes within Ranma's body had realised that something was wrong. Either by some miracle or by manipulation the genes for the hereditary insanity and magical power hadn't been activated when the person reached the age of ten. The magic of the cursed springs had also caused the genes to become confused as their makeup had changed with water being splashed upon the person having the genes. So they set to work to activate the genes for the magic potential as well as the insanity and even fixing the brain damage caused by Genma's stunts.

Within the genetic codes an ancient thing awoke and took possession of them. It altered them to its whim in a wish for the return of the ancestor.

* * *

Ranma saw the ground coming closer then before and before he knew it he was slammed into the pavement. He groaned and suddenly that strange energy began to spike and all he saw was red…

Blood came pouring out of his wounds as the pavement had cut within his body. He felt it dripping down his brow and closed his eyes. Suddenly a bright flash of energy shot within his head only visible to the boy. It showed him things in a different perspective. The situation in which he was landed was officially called hopeless. No way out without forsaking honour.

"But is Honour enough to live for?" a strange old and somehow wise voice spoke up within his mind and Ranma felt confused. Why would someone ask it of him? "What do you mean? My honour is everything." "Is it? Can honour buy you food to eat? Or water to drink?"

"No" was the reply from the boy. The voice continued: "Then why not cast away honour? Become one with me and all my power can become yours. You haven't even achieved the slightest amount of progress after battling that Phoenix. Let my power flow through you and we shall rule! Rule all there is between the stars!"

* * *

A slight tinge of madness was within the voice but still Ranma felt compelled to listen to it. He began to listen to the sweet hum of magic as it began to erupt around him and filled him with the limitless energy of the grand mage Iceron. The link between the crystal and its user was cut as the crystal faded out of existence, its energy spent. Ranma groaned as he realised that he had all this power on his hands and that he probably would be able to kill anyone by just using a small fraction of the power.

"But why don't you use it and try to do some things that would increase the flow of power through your body. It would be like controlling a flow. Just imagine yourself locking away a part of your magic and then it's done. You can unlock it if you wish to use it." The voice seemed so familiar to him that he just did that. He envisioned a room where he would place a glowing orb in a box and felt about half of his power being shut off from his use for the moment. Thinking that it wasn't enough he placed another part of his power in the box and still he noticed that he had about half of his power. He decided just to keep that part to make sure that it wouldn't seem as if he were some guy thinking he could do magic. Little did he know that even that small part had a pull going out from it which would attract werecreatures whenever they met him.

He was flying above Nerima once again courtesy of her mallet-wielding tomboy. He itched to just cast a massive fire blast at the girl and be done with it. But still he could feel the power simmering beneath his skin. He hadn't used it in any way he just waited for the right time.

* * *

With a loud crash he cracked the pavement all around him and a ferocious growl came from him. He had enough of always being hit on sight by that girl. He was going to obliterate her no matter what. Even if he was doing this for himself he imagined a great deal of people would actually feel happy about her being gone.

The magic erupted from him in a crimson bonfire drawing the attention form several of the people that stood in the surrounding area. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS YOU DAMN DYKE!" with that Ranma turned into a flash of motion and left behind a wizened old mage, his daughters and one red-haired woman. All of them had their eyes widen at the sight of either: The boy's impressive magical aura, his fine physique, his battle aura.

The immediate decision was taken to follow the man and find out what had made him so upset.

He had reached his destination and shouted:

"AKANE!"

* * *

Next is for Silverscale to write. Hope you like it people! 


	2. Magical Eruption

**Chaotic Disorder**

Disclaimer: This is a piece of fiction and no rights can be gained from this. We do not own Gold Diggers or Ranma ½. The only thing we do own is our names and the themes we introduce within it.

**

* * *

Magical Eruption

* * *

**

The chaos around the dojo had ended as Ranma suddenly came charging with his magical aura out and his eyes glowing in rage as he shouted:

"AKANE!"

He felt himself change as he used his magic, his body slowly changed. His nails grew into long wicked claws, his face shifted and became sharper. His skin turned pale white, his black hair gained red streaks and his teeth grew sharp. His shirt exploded into rags as a large pair of demon wings grew out from his back, his blue eyes turned red and glowed like a pair of red stars. His body's muscles and mass expanded, he stopped growing when he reached 8 feet's height and by then was he still lean but more muscular. His face was inhumanly handsome and his body made every girl want to drool.

Ranma ran toward Akane and used his new claws to scratch her clothes into rags and give her nasty cuts. He then punched her in the stomach so she flew into a wall, and before she could fall to the ground he then used his magic to turn the wood on the wall into organic claws which grabbed hold of her arms and legs and spread them. He then used his magic to create hands of ice that groped her breasts until they where frozen solid, she was screaming the entire time.

He then summoned small needles that each impelled themselves into all of her non-lethal and non-permanent nerve points and caused chaos in her nerve system nearly causing overload. She experienced pain, pleasure, irritation and numbness. Then the needles dissolved, leaving Akane bleeding with lots of tiny holes all over her body. Then Ranma poisoned her with a hallucination poison that lasted for fifteen minutes. The already nearly dead brain girl screamed and screamed as it all came down to her as the reactions of her body and mind reached her brain. She fainted from overload and fell over her eyes open, drooling like a person without a brain, but she would recover, in a few days.

Ranma grinned at all this as he stood there, completely naked, his transformation destroyed his clothes. After the torture season he turned around toward the guests and growled in a deep and echoing voice. "Leave or face the same fates as her!" The guests and the priest ran away screaming in fear leaving the NWC with the weredemon.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, I have little inspiration at the moment so I was lucky to finish this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!

Demon god of Chaos: This was made by Silverscale and I will make the next chapter…

Merry Christmas….


End file.
